


Cover Art for "Christmas Delivery"

by HumsHappily



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily
Summary: Cover Art for "Christmas Delivery"  by Merindab. :)  Just what it says on the tin.





	Cover Art for "Christmas Delivery"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Christmas Delivery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836163) by [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321). 



  
  
Candles surrounded by tiny snow flakes. Happy Holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me [here](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> Any notification of errors are accepted with gratefulness that knows no bounds.  
> Kudos, comments, and your happy (pained) flailing are accepted with glee. I hope you enjoyed!  
> 


End file.
